Archangels
The Archangels are ten immensely-powerful individuals that were created at the end of the Age of Angels. They are often likened to gods, manipulating things from behind-the-scenes, hidden from the eyes of mortals. They have only rarely been seen - once during the Angel War, once during the War in Heaven, and periodically throughout history. It is known that the Archangels were created by the Angels in an attempt to create a soul that could grow without limit - and they were complete successes. Ultimately, they broke free from the grasp of the Angels, turning on their creators and taking the world for themselves, supposedly building a utopia in the aftermath. Given the current state of the world, this 'utopia' clearly failed. Each Archangel is associated with one of the Ten Sephirot - the so-called 'elements of the soul' that shape the Infinite Light of Creation, where all things began - and where all things shall end. The Ten Archangels, and their associated Sephirot, are listed below. Additional information regarding the backstory of the Archangels can be found here. Metatron - Keter Keter - the Crown. Said to be the most hidden of things, the moment before a moment. If the universe sprung from nothing, that which came before was Keter. The true nature of Keter is unknowable - sitting above the mind, it lies beyond man's comprehension. Metatron is the Angel of Thought, and possesses many other titles - the Recording Angel, the Celestial Scribe, and the Chancellor of Heaven. Some attribute him the title "The Throne Beside the Throne of God." Metatron is the First of the Archangels, and considered the greatest alongside Sandalphon, the Last. Metatron's appearance is up to considerable debate, with countless conflicting sources throughout history - it is now believed that he can alter his form at will, concealing himself behind any number of masks. Some believe that he prefers to remain outside of events, content with observing from a distance. Others think that he is directly involved with all things - invisibly guiding the world along a path only the Archangels know. Metatron is often depicted carrying a book, recording all that he sees. Ultimately, however, Metatron is the most mysterious of the Archangels, concealing himself from the eyes of man. He is often associated with a symbol referred to as Metatron's Cube. Raziel - Chokmah Chokmah - Wisdom. Said to represent the first conscious intellect in creation. It is the first step towards the other aspects of the Sephirot. It is said that Chokmah's wisdom comes from the nothingness of Keter. It has to do with the insight of the soul. Chokmah is the primary and beginning force in the creation process. To some, Chokmah can be terrifying due it having no boundaries. Its very name can mean potential. Raziel is the Angel of Mysteries, the Keeper of Secrets, and the Secrets of God. He is one of the most mysterious and unknown Archangels, with only a few accounts of him being known by mortals due to his passive nature of not intervening in mortal affairs unless he knows he has to. He knows when to act and when to step back, due to his reign over time itself, allowing him to understand and know all the secrets of the universe. To mortals, his goals and morals are unknown, however there are few that understand and know that Raziel is one of the more benevolent Archangels. He is the Second of the Archangels, acting as an adviser to all with his wisdom. Raziel's appearance is somewhat unknown, but there are enough accounts to put pieces together for the mortals to understand what he could look like. It is generally accepted that the Archangel Raziel prefers to stay out of mortal affairs, but when he does it is usually for the greater good and occasionally against the other Archangel's best interests. He doesn't expect the other Archangels to understand his actions, let alone mortals. Despite this he is patient with almost all beings. Raziel is known to use the very sands of time as his weapon, which is grey in color. He is also said to be in possession of a book said to contain every spell in the universe. His weapon is speculated to be a black wand, with a white aura of energy emitting of it every time it is used. It allows Raziel to cast any spell in existence, when used in tandem with his book. He is associated with black, white, and gray - much as Chokmah is associated with the color grey. Much like Metatron, his actions and what he uses to achieve his actions are shrouded in mystery. Zaphkiel - Binah Binah, the Sephirot of Understanding. Said to represent intuitive understanding and contemplation. It is like that which is a hall of mirrors, reflecting the pure light of Chokhmah, increasing and multiplying it in an infinite number of ways. It is processed wisdom, or deductive reasoning, and is associated with the feminine, usually seen as the Mother. Zaphkiel is the Angel of Compassion, and also known as God’s Knowledge. She also functions as the angel of translation, forming words where thoughts are left unvoiced. As the mother of the Sephirot, Zaphkiel can get to be a little...overbearing, but she does it all in good spirits and kindness. Zaphkiel is easily the nicest of the Angels, going out of her way to make others days good, without directly interfering. She doesn’t use a weapon, preferring to not use force to solve her problems, instead relying on her wits, and if need be tricks, to get out of a situation. Despite this aversion to violence, she is incredibly powerful, and if one continues to fight her, will draw out her rage, and a mother’s rage isn’t one to be underestimated... Zadkiel - Chesed Chesed - Kindness. Said to represent the mercy that shields the world. As thought gives way to action, Wisdom gives way to Kindness. Chesed is Judgement's twin, accepting and showing grace - guarding the innocent from the evils within the world. Zadkiel is the Angel of Mercy, and the Righteousness of God. She is also known as Hesediel, the Grace of God. It comes as a surprise to many that Zadkiel is female - and much like her Sephira of Chesed, she is the twin sister of Khamael of Gevurah. As befitting Chesed, Zadkiel is often depicted as a kind caretaker, watching over the 'children' left in the wake of her siblings' rise to power. Zadkiel protects the innocent as easily as she cares for them, shifting the elements around them to protect those who cannot help themselves - she is associated with weather and storms, and is said to be able to restore what was lost - body, mind, and soul. Some say she has the power to know what is wrong,, perhaps some form of empathic abilities. Zadkiel is not known to use a weapon, for she has never been known to fight directly, instead shielding others with the power of the world around her. Khamael - Gevurah Gevurah - Strength. Said to represent the strength and severity of judgement, the flame that purges the wicked from the world. As Chesed draws things near, Gevurah repels - an act of balance to maintain the world, and the nature of all things. Khamael is the Angel of Joy, Chief of the Powers, and the One Who Sees God. He is one of the most feared Archangels, for he often acts as the 'enforcer' of the Archangels - seemingly taking joy in judging and sentencing those who stand against their will. He is the Fifth of the Archangels, and is considered the strongest in terms of physical strength - stronger than even Metatron and Sandalphon in this respect. Khamael's appearance is well-known to the world, as the most 'active' of the Archangels. Additionally, he often considers most things 'beneath' his notice, effectively ignoring anything he deems irrelevant - unfortunately, this often includes people in his way. However, he is an extremely unbiased individual - for he is the Archangel's judge, and rightfully so. Khamael is known to have a sword - simplistic, devoid of any ornamentation, yet often depicted wreathed in brilliant flames. The exact make of sword is unknown, but believed to be a longsword. Despite Gevurah being associated with the color red, Khamael seems to favor the color purple - though his affinity and appreciation for fire is considered to make up for it. Raphael - Tiferet Tiferet - the Adornment. Said to be the adorned, delightful throne of glory, house of the world to come. Its place, engraved in wisdom as it says, “Let there be light, and there was light.” It integrates almost all of the Sephirot, and in turn, is the most balanced between them all, connected to all but Keter and Malkuth. Raphael is the Angel of Healing, and usually goes solely by that title. He is often depicted as being kind towards his followers, believing everything should be balanced, and makes it his job to do so. He is the Sixth of the archangels, and is considered the most resilient, courtesy of his extreme affinity for restoring himself. Raphael’s appearance is not as well known as Khamael. However, he appears almost identical to him - having the same disheveled white hair, complexion, and build. The only noticeable difference, at first glance, are his blue eyes. Raphael carries around a staff and a flask. The staff is very basic, looking like a smooth pole at first glance, however it emits a soothing aura and with close inspection, has ancient writing along the sides, carefully etched into it. The flask is filled with an ambrosia-like substance, said to heal all wounds, illnesses, and ailments. However, it is said that when a perfectly-healthy mortal, or one who has yet to awaken their Spark, drinks it, it could result in death. Haniel - Netzach Netzach - Victory. Said to represent perpetuity and endurance, fortitude and patience. Netzach - and, by extension, Hod - are said to be a means for something else, rather than have a purpose inherent in themeselves. Netzach also respresents the ability to overcome, to have the patience and strength to endure unto completion. Haniel is the Angel of Love, the Joy and Grace of God. To some, she is known as Anael. She is said to be calm and patient, with both the others and the world around her - in contrast to Michael, she takes the time to consider a task before completing it - and her calm demeanor can be seen in all of her works, an artist of the highest order, creating with loving care. Haniel is also said to be fluid, adapting to situations as they come to her - tackling each problem in a unique way. As such, she is often associated with water, and her title as Angel of Love attributes emotion to her as well. It is said that she is constantly changing, evolving, and adapting to overcome any obstacle that may challenge her. Haniel is often accompanied by what appear to be robotic drones. These followers seem to serve as a focus for her power, either amplifying it or modifying it to suit the situation. She seems to strive to follow any technological developments, associating herself with bleeding-edge research and technologies - an ever-changing field in an ever-changing world. Michael - Hod Hod - Splendor. Said to represent majesty and awe, submission and prayer. As Netzach is overcoming obstacles, Hod subdues oneself to it. It is said that here is where language is given form, from Hod through Yesod to Malkuth. Hod also represents glory. Hod breaks down energy into form, learning and understanding raw power. Michael is the Angel of Deliverance, Defender of Divine Glory, and He Who is Like God. Out of all of the Archangels, he is most looked to for protection against maliciousness. He is known to be a steadfast shield and a striking edge to those who harm mortals under him. He works fast and efficiently, always in time to assist those in need. He is fairly kind but will set aside his understanding and gentle personality to those who fight against his will. One of the most prominent sayings regarding Michael is "He rides the lightning, over and through the clouds, raining fury on the Archangels enemies." Michael is known and depicted to be fully clad in black armor, with almost fire like cloth and belts accompanying it. Before the Archangel's dissapearence, he was known to personally involve himself in mortal affairs, taking a mediator like role, but more often a role of a warrior. Despite his kind and positive outlook, he is a ruthlesss warrior and fighter, feared almost as much as Khamael. Wherever he walks an intimidating precense follows. He is among the largest of the Archangel's, extremely tall and muscular underneath his armor. Michael is depicted with orange lightning and a blinding lance of fire, lightning and light itself. He is never shown without his armor, as for every account of him has ben one where he was wearing his armor. He manipulates divine lightning, powerful and frightning electricity that is a vivid orange in color. It is said that he is the fastest being alive, every strike he makes is invisible to the human eye. Gabriel - Yesod Yesod - the Foundation. The vehicle and power of connection, that which gives the Light of Creation physical form within Malkuth. In the same way, it is where spiritual thought becomes action, translating the actions of the mind into the physical realm. Gabriel is the Angel of Revelation, the Golden Herald of the Archangels. Much like Zadkiel, Gabriel is female - casting aside such insignificant things as gendered names. She does not care for her own appearance - rather, she tends to emphasize others, serving as the Archangel's Herald and Messenger, an intermediary between Eden and their world of Guf. Gabriel is also associated with death - delivering the final blow to defeat the Angels in ancient times, striking down their leader as the others brought down their civilization - and said to also be the Angel of Death. Gabriel rarely appears in person despite her role as the Herald - instead preferring to walk between the dreams of those she contacts, molding the astral realm to her desires. When she does appear, it is often through images - projections of her astral self into the physical world. Furthermore, it is often said that she can speak to the dead - adding to her title of Angel of Death. Gabriel is often falsely depicted carrying a horn or trumpet - rather, she prefers more subtle methods of announcing herself. However, many correctly depict her with a scythe - serving as a reaper figure, ferrying souls to Guf - and, perhaps, beyond - for the Archangels. Recently, she is often depicted with mechanical 'wings' reminiscent of Haniel's creations. Sandalphon - Malkuth Malkuth - the Kingdom. The last of the Sephirot, and the one that reflects the Infinite Light of Creation as shaped by the Sephirot - the physical world itself. It is the only Sephirot that does not directly emnate from the Infinite Light. Sandalphon is the Angel of Music, and is specifically known to be Metatron's twin brother - the Last of the Archangels. Many also call him the 'tall Angel' due to his height. He is also a keeper of memories, believed to be the Archangel that holds all the memories of those whose souls were taken to create them. The exact details of Sandalphon's appearance have been lost to history - he only appeared once in the War in Heaven, and has since been hidden away in whatever realms the Archangels rule directly. All that is known is that he is rather tall, standing above even the other Archangels in height. It is known that Sandalphon eventually warred with the other Archangels, sparking off the War in Heaven. The exact cause is unknown, though it is theorized that the memories Sandalphon possessed either drew him mad or caused him to hate mankind. It is said that he is directly responsible for the countless monsters roaming the world - releasing them as a final act of spite upon his supposed-defeat. Since the War in Heaven, there has been no mention of Sandalphon from any reliable sources on the Archangels, unlike the others. Category:Information